battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Diva
Diva ( ; Utahime) is a family in the Battle Spirits trading card game, which debuted as a Yellow family in BS24. Divas are series of idol cards introduced in BS24. They are divided into several teams (list of teams below). Some Divas aren't in any teams. Most Divas are based on other cards in the game, aesthetically and effect-wise. Some Divas directly reuse characters from previous cards, and some Divas are completely original, mostly released as Promo cards. Divas usually have the second family in common, which are Private Wear, Stage Style, School Style, Grand Style or Idol. These families can only be found in Diva cards. Original Divas Together these four Divas form the unit Prim-Angu, meaning "the primary angels". Asia Marika Coco Mirefa Teams Divas are divided in Teams, each with a different theme, but all of them also related to the card they're based on. * Shiny Hearts: '''Red and "Light"-themed Spirits used by protagonists. * '''Absolutes: '''Spirits which were very powerful on their meta. * '''Twilight Gothic: Purple and "Dark"-themed Spirits used by antagonists. * Pretty Animals: Anthropomorphized Spirits. * Legendoll: '''Previous cards re-appeared as Divas with unchanged appearance. * '''Hyakka Ryouran: Japanese-themed Spirits and War Princesses. * Double Vivid: Double Drive Key Spirits. * Grand Siesta: Grand Advent Saga Spirits. * '''Sacred Swords: '''Sword Eyes/Exalted Sword Saga Spirits. * '''CoZ12: '''Galaxian Spirits, AKB48-style abbreviation of "12 Constellations of the Zodiac". Shiny Hearts Ran-Blasear * Based on Bladra. Rabi-Darin * Based on Danderabbit. Saya-Shine * Based on The PureWhiteVirgo Saya-Shine. Noah-Fleur * Based on The SupernovaDragon Siegwurm-Nova. Laura-Byakuran * Based on The BladeKingBeast Byak-Garo. Griffia-Darc * Based on The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon. Saika-Undine * Based on The CleverMachineMusha Saiun. Kasane * Disguise of Kashaneko during the Sengoku Festival. Siegfreeda * Based on The DragonEmperor Siegfried. * Forms the unit Original 4 with Delis-Pertio, Tauris-King, and Augeria-Din. Rei-Ohba * Based on The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray. * According to official votes, Rei-Ohba is the most popular Diva among players. Emma-Jean * Based on Flame Demon-God. Banri-Sora * Based on The SengokuDragonEmperor Burning-Souldragon. Senri-Taiga * Based on Sengoku-Tiger. Hokuto-Apollonia * Based on The BigDipperDragon Sieg-Apollodragon (Red). Raiza-Dinob * Based on The DinosaurRuler Dinobrizer. Banri-Zell * Based on The ExplosionHero Lord-Dragon-Bazzel. Absolutes Hilda-Margaret * Based on The MountainsDragon Yamatanohydra. Delis-Pertio * Based on The SevenShogun Desperado. * Forms the unit Original 4 with Siegfreeda, Tauris-King, and Augeria-Din. Millia-Sunday * Bsed on The NetherThreeGiants Zainde-Million. Fongneena * Based on The HornetKing Fong-Need. Leafa-Sears * Based on The SephiroticShinraDragon Leaf-Seadra. Ortina-Clan * Based on The WingDeity Grand-Woden. Ryune-Mato * Based on The DragonHero Sieg-Yamato-Fried. Rose-Berry * Based on The GoldenShellEmperor Rosenberg. Garnet-Ruti * Based on The RaptorDeity Galoud. Momo-Gyuumonje * Based on The SengokuHero Gyuumonji. Rize-Chromwell * Based on The SixAbsoluteDeities Impenetrable-Chrome-Riservar. Jakomina-Kit * Based on Jakou-Cat. Zexia-Tenma * Based on The HeavenlyDemonKing God-Sechs. Frieda-Laifa * Based on The NextGenerationMachineBeast Blizza-Liger. Marimo-Edith * Based on The SixthArtifactMecha Mammo-Aegis. Nanaka-Shironaga * Based on The SevenSeasDaimyo Shironagasu. Amedis-Sognac * Based on The Seventh's CrystalDragon Amethyst-Dragon-Sonic. Tauris-King * Based on The Duke Kingtaurus. * Forms the unit Original 4 with Siegfreeda, Delis-Pertio, and Augeria-Din. Vallery-Verse * Based on The ThunderstormDragon Varevars. Augeria-Din * Based on The ImpregnableFortress Odin. * Forms the unit Original 4 with Siegfreeda, Delis-Pertio, and Tauris-King. Legendoll Angu Avrielle Cattleya Trickster Romeda Canon Tsuru Blackster Fromage Yellow-Merlin Alice Sophia Twilight Gothic Seina-Ryumin * Based on The RetsuHero Seiryubi. * Used to be in Shiny Hearts, but changed to only Twilight Gothic later. Cassy-Leim * Based on The MobileFortress Castle-Golem. Ney-Rantail * Based on The BlackHeavenFox Nega-Ninetail. * She acts as Jeanne-Dranies' servant, but newer flavour texts hint that she is abandoned by Jeanne later. Diana-Fluer * Based on The StarSlayerDragon Darkwurm-Nova. Mai-Asuka * Based on The PhantomStarDragon Gai-Asura. Leiya-Quattro * Based on The ArmoredMothHead Kuwagaslayer. Mudownya * Based on The SengokuSixGeneral Mudou. Jeanne-Dranies * Based on The ConvictionDownfallDragon﻿ Judgment-Dragonis. * Known to be madly in love with Rei-Ohba. Sonia-A-Wasp * Based on The EighthMachBraver Sonicwasp-Ace. Sierra-Murceine * Based on The WarOgre Murciela. Flamme-Sandria * Based on The Hellflame FourDemonLord Bram-Zand. Magnolilia-Mizer * Based on The Hellsoil FourDemonLord Magnamiser. Luna-Vandil * Based on The Hellwind FourDemonLord Vandiel. Iluma-Image * Based on The Hellsea FourDemonLord Ill-Immersio. Berseria-Beat * Based on The SevenShogun Beelzebeat. Pretty Animals Wendy-Keito * Based on One-Kengo. Dia-Lune * Based on Bone-Dile. Chyu * Based on Chihyu. Fuuga-Rin * Based on Fuurin. Rias-Urovorun * Based on The DragonTwelveGodKing Ourovorius. Loria-Sheeps * Based on The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep. Misty-Lylebit * Based on The RabbitTwelveGodKing Mistral-Bit. Riolu-Tida * Based on The TigerTwelveGodKing Revol-Tiger. Dora-Crusair * Based on Crusader Dragon. Mou-Chuchu * Based on The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. Shishino-Quattro * Based on The 44thGenerationStrangeFangShinobiHead Shishinobi. Muu * Based on Ultimate-Mugendragon * Together with An and Shoko, they form the unit Ultimate Stars. An * Based on Ultimate-Drian * Together with Muu and Shoko, they form the unit Ultimate Stars. Shoko * Based on Ultimate-Chocodra * Together with An and Muu, they form the unit Ultimate Stars. Hyakka Ryouran Utai Monaka Yuzuki Makina Double Vivid The name Double Vivid is a parody to the keyword Double Drive. Formulia-Execeeda * Based on The HorseTwelveGodKing Execeed. Gail-Fenique * Based on The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. Grand Siesta Sandy-Z-Leonora * Based on The ThunderGodBeastEmperor Thunder-Z-Leon. Saclair-Metum * Based on The SunSacredBeast Sekhmetum. Wiese-Z-Thunder * Based on Godseeker Thunder-Z-Weasel. * Acts as Sandy-Z-Leonora's butler. Negasbokko * Based on Godseeker-Negasbok. * Worships The Grandwalker Artemis. Lycia-Auth * Based on The ShootingStardragonArcher Lykeios. * Has a pet named Phoebus. Ceryne-Lightning * Based on The SacredMachineBeast Lightning-Ceryneia. * Worships The Grandwalker Artemis. Copheena * Based on Small Phynx. CoZ12 Vielje * She is The ValkyrieVirgoDeity Vielje herself, hence she is also in Legendolls. Pollon-Sageeta * Based on The ShineCentaurusDeity Sagitto-Apollodragon. Leona-Rikeboom * Based on The MachineLionDeity Strikewurm-Leo. Sephi-Aries * Based on The SephirothicSheepDeity Sephiro-Aries. Candy-Cerd * Based on The CancerBushin Cancerd. Bolmi * Based on The EvilCapricornusDeity Stein-Bolg. * Currently has the longest name among existing Divas. Dragomonica-Taurus * Based on The BullDragonDeity Dragonic-Taurus. Aquael-Shion * Based on The WaterCarrierDeity Aqua-Elysion. Gemina & Nizel * Based on The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize. Livie-La-Fohrem * Based on The BalanceDeity Libra-Golem. Piscina-Galeon * Based on The PirateDeity Piscegalleon. Speania-Squall * Based on The ScorpioKnight Scor-Spear. Multi-Teams (more than 2 teams) Cinderella Unaffiliated Hocha * In the lore, she was the one who started the trend of Divas, originally with the intention of saving Grand Lolo from the attack of Ultimates through holding Diva concerts. Raquel * Known to love Pentans very much. * The only Diva that is an Ultimate. Marl Laila Sisters Agrs * Based on the mascot character AGRS of Tomokazu Sugita's radio show "Anigera! Didoooon!!". Kotone Waltz Shining-Gantan Lili * Based on Lolo. * Later she became The Producer Lili, a reference to The Grandwalker Lolo. Momomin Kirika/Magoichi * Her original name is Kirika. Magoichi is the name she inherits after taking on the role of general. Mizuno Sawael Lemuriel Pedira-Mai Ramdiel Aeriphiel Araphiel Mirediel Aikatsu Units With the collaboration with the Aikatsu franchise, there are more teams in reference of the units in the Aikatsu universe. Due to the lack of cards in each team, the following lists are arranged according to teams instead of Spirit names. I Believe Love Me Tear Luminas Masquerade Pure Palette Soleil WM Also see: List of Divas Category:Family